yeah_rio_serverfandomcom-20200216-history
Xxxxxxtebtacle
XxxtenT ;“Fuck fuck fuck, hah, please—“ Johnny’s gasps were nearly cut off with each swift thrust Gyro gave to him. The blonde choked a sob before throwing his head back against the pillows, flattened from use and smelling so sweetly of his lover. Johnny’s mind felt hazy, melted even as Gyro continued to thrust in and out of him at a quick pace. The wet slaps of Gyro’s balls against Johnny’s ass rang so clearly in the Kentucky boys ears, only serving to turn him on more. “Cum in me please— ah, ah, please!” Johnny begged, earning a shaky groan from his boyfriend. Talking dirty always did that to the Italian, making him absolutely weak as even his fast pace stuttered from its rhythm. Johnny swore if he could move his hips he would be grinding against Gyro hopelessly, needing the addicting feeling of being fucked raw and hard for the second time that night. A mixture of cum and lube easing the constant in and out thrust of Gyro’s cock. Johnny’s lips could only produce moans and half bitten off sentences, bright blue lipstick turned seafoam green, constantly mixed with Gyro’s lime green. “Ugh, Johnny, mi amore—,” Gyro groaned out, for a moment pacing himself and slowing the rhythm dramatically. Slowly, despite the blonde beneath him protesting, he pulled out just so the head of his cock stayed sheathed inside of Johnny. He reveled in the feeling— almost inside, yet not at all, watching the other grasp helplessly at the sheets with baby blue nails sliding uselessly against cotton-polyester. It was endearing, seeing Johnny writhe underneath himself like that, mind absolutely blurred with the need to be filled with everything that Gyro had. And really, who was Gyro to deny him? Thrusting back in again, suddenly and in one fell swoop, Johnny let out a sharp cry. Yet still the Italian refused to move, grinning as he ground against the others ass, hips flush against Johnny. He was irresistible. Gyro picked up his pace once more, lower back burning from the exertion, mind dizzy as Gyro’s own climax crept closer. “Ah, ah, ah— please—,” Johnny was always begging, begging for more begging for completion, always selfish and wanting. Yet Gyro could only comply, what with Johnny whimpering each time Gyro thrusted in to the hilt, the noises the southerner made were completely intoxicating. With a glance down, Gyro could see the mixture of cum and lube spilling from Johnny’s tight asshole, sloppy and satisfying as it clung and stuck between them. Yet still, that was never enough for Johnny, as selfish as he was. Feeling his own climax close, Gyro leaned down and pressed his lips to Johnny’s collarbone. The delicate pale skin was splotched red and pink and green, already peppered with kisses from their first round. Without a moment of warning, or even a sign, Johnny choked on a gasp and came, spilling on his own stomach that was already stained with drying cum. Usually loud, Gyro was surprised to find the blonde’s release was completely quiet, his cute little mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure. Finally a gasp, one a drowning man would take, came from the Kentuckian as his arched back finally met the mattress. Johnny was sated, finally, arms hooking loosely around Gyro’s neck as he pulled his boyfriend close. “Cum in me Gyro, come on.” His voice was low and breathless, exhaustion seeping in. The begging had turned into demands. “I want you to fucking cum in me again— nngh, now...!” Whether it was his impatience or his overstimulation, Johnny made it clear that he needed Gyro to finish soon. That wasn’t a problem, Gyro letting out a breathless ‘nyo ho’ as he grinned into Johnny’s shoulder. He didn’t need to be told twice, the intoxicating heat and tightness of the southerner rubbing against his cock with each thrust in and out— he had no chance of lasting any longer. And he didn’t, Gyro suddenly grasping Johnny’s hips and yanking him as close as possible. The younger blonde let out a small yelp of surprise, but could only shiver in satisfaction as he felt himself filled to the brim once more with Gyro’s hot cum. A sigh of satisfaction came from them both, sweaty skin sticking the two to each other. Neither minded, basking in the afterglow of their climaxes, the only sound between them being their heavy panting. With two last, lazy thrusts, Gyro finally pulled out with as much delicacy as his tired form could muster. Without anything to keep Johnny plugged up, a small portion of cum and lube spilled out before he could clench to keep it in. Selfish. With as much grace as a lust drunk man could, Gyro flopped next to Johnny with a small groan. His legs and lower back burned and yelled in protest, and while he would be a bit sore from the exertion, Johnny would likely have it worse. Well, whatever, he asked for it. Not bothering to get up, Gyro simply reached around blindly, finding Johnny’s discarded shirt barely dangling off the nearby night stand, and used that to clean the cum off of said mans stomach. Gyro tossed it to the side before Johnny could realize his favorite shirt, blue with pastel purple stars, was being soiled. He would deal with the consequences in the morning. With a satisfied sigh, Gyro pulled his boyfriend close, earning a small grunt of dissatisfaction. Johnny hated to cuddle after fucking, whereas it was an absolute requirement for the Italian. It was a give and take— Johnny got to be fucked as long as he wanted, as long as Gyro got to cuddle as long as he wanted... Though, Gyro was sure that the other was starting to warm up a bit more to the post-coitus cuddling. Pressing a firm kiss to Johnny’s temple, Gyro pulled him close, arm draped lazily across Johnny’s stomach as he started to doze off. Life was pretty damn good. : ; :; :: :; :: :; :: :; :: :; :: :; :: :; ::